First Impact Ashurai
|name3 = First Impact }} /Melee) Type: Inflicts 8744% Skill ATK to all enemies (Cooldown 16.4 sec). Debuff: Increase Normal Attack damage enemies receive by 568% (Stacks 5 times). Special Ability: When using Thunder Strike, inflict an additional 18600% Normal Attack damage to 1 enemy. |activeskill2 = Swift |aEffect2 = Type: Special Skill (Cooldown: 19.1 sec). Ability: Apply "Swift" to self (2nd-phase, for 17.4 sec). *Swift Effect 1: Increase ATK by 160%, Melee ATK by 685%, additional Boss damage by 925% and ATK Speed by 16%. *Swift Effect 2: Enemies hit will receive the same damage again. *Swift Effect 3: Normal Attacks inflict 20x additional damage to enemies and 56x damage to Boss-type enemies. |activeskill3 = Lightning |aEffect3 = ( /Melee) Type: Special Skill (Cooldown 27.4 sec). Special Ability: Invokes Clouds (for 11 seconds). *Clouds Effect 1: Increases the damage enemies receive by 525% (stacks up to 5 times). *Clouds Effect 2: Summoned Clouds inflict 7044% damage on 1 enemy every second. |passive1 = True Thunderbolt |pEffect1 = Type: Special Skill *Special Ability 1: Normal Attacks charge 1 Thunderbolt *Special Ability 2: When Thunderbolt is fully charged (100), buff Ashurai with True Thunderbolt status (for 7.5 sec). Thunderbolt Effect: Increase Normal ATK damage by 50% per Thunderbolt True Thunderbolt Effect: Increase Normal Attack damage by 3960% (2nd-phase). *True Thunderbolt Effect 1: Increases damage by 1082%, Normal ATK by 2500% and additional Boss damage by 2240% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 7 times). *True Thunderbolt Effect 2: When attacking, Thunderbolt charge increases by 6 (2nd-phase, stacks up to 7 times). *True Thunderbolt Effect 3: Consumes all charged Thunderbolts |passive2 = Lighting of Punishment |pEffect2 = Type: Passive Self Passive: Increases additional Boss damage by 4797%, Normal ATK by 2975%, ATK by 3431%, ATK by 2997%, Single ATK by 1482% and ATK Speed by 230%. Ally Aura: Increase Normal ATK by 4500%, Single ATK by 3800%, additional Boss damage by 3900% and Melee ATK by 3800%. *Rogue Ally Aura 1: Increase additional Boss damage by 3200% and Normal ATK By 3600%. *Rogue Ally Aura 2: Each Rogue ally further increases additional Boss damage and Normal ATK by 3000%. Special Ability: When using Torpedo Attack, inflict and additional 28x Normal ATK damage on 1 Boss-type enemy. |passive3 = Cloud Echo |pEffect3 = Type: Guild Adventure Passive Ally Aura: Increases Normal ATK by 5500%, Single ATK by 4500%, additional Boss damage by 4900% and Melee ATK by 4800%. *Rogue Ally Aura 1: Increases additional Boss damage by 5200% and Normal ATK by 5400%. *Rogue Ally Aura 2: Each Rogue ally further increases additional Boss damage and Normal ATK by 3000%. Special Ability: When Normal Attacking in Swift mode status, inflict an additional 20x damage. |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900%. |infskill2 = Single ATK |infEffect2 = Increase your Single ATK by 900%. |infskill3 = Normal ATK |infEffect3 = Increase your Normal Attack by 1080%. |charskill = Song of Wind and Clouds |charEffect = Type: Infinity Passive Specialty: When using Torpedo Attack, increase enemy-received damage by 1520% (for 20.1 sec, stacks up to 3 times). |Gaiaweaponname = Records of the Cloud God |GaiaweaponC = 280% ATK |GaiaweaponB = 280% ATK (Guild Adventure) |GaiaweaponPassive = }}